


April Fools' Day

by zayden



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: April Fools' Day, April Showers 2015, Crack, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: Tony愤怒的瞪着Clint，“那从任何意义层面来说都不是恶作剧，那是职场性骚扰。我不敢相信我会这么说，但是有人得去和美国队长谈谈恶作剧和性骚扰之间的区别。”





	April Fools' Day

**Author's Note:**

> 写于15年2月，盾铁七日约的约稿，时隔三年应该解禁了吧？

“我们是英雄，我们必须有政治观点。”

这是Clint今天早上走进厨房的第一句话。

他就像一个好运曲奇，每天肚子里都有一个新的你绝对没法搞懂的句子。区别只在于他还会射箭并且偶尔拯救地球。

“我大胆的猜测你不是在说平权问题。”Tony干巴巴的说，然后嘬了一口他的咖啡。

“我在说非国定假日也应该得到同等重视的问题，”Clint义正言辞的回答，在他的煎饼上倒枫糖浆。“你知道今天是什么日子，人们需要重视这个日子——最重要的是，神盾应该重视这个日子。”

“你只是在说愚人节，Barton，不要把这事说的像是你在为了全世界人民的权益而斗争。”Tony尖锐的指出问题重点。“你想要合法恶作剧你的上司，我明白你的心情，真的。但拜托，伙计，愚人节已经 ** **太**** 过时了。”

“我在为了全世界人民，包括英雄，有一个可以用来消遣娱乐的假日的权益而斗争。”Clint防卫性的说，表情激动就好像有人侮辱了他的弓，他挥舞着叉子，枫糖浆飞的到处都是，“你应该在这事上支持我！去年是你把一吨跳跳糖送到了神盾总局，管Fury叫‘开心起来，小臭脸’！你怎么 ** **胆敢**** 说愚人节已经过时了这种话。”

“那是去年的事了。”Tony凶狠的一摆手，“恶作剧——愚人节的精髓不在于每年都要整人，而是有值得铭记的作品留下来保证没有人会忘记。相信恶作剧大师的这句话，Barton先生。”他用自己的调咖啡棒戳着Clint的鼻子。后者打了个喷嚏，他嫌恶的把棒子扔在桌上。他接着调整了一下自己的坐姿，端坐着喝起了咖啡。

“你只是因为今年你无计可施才会说这种话。”Clint危险的眯起眼睛，然后揉了揉自己的鼻子。“我相信过你，Stark， ** **我相信过你**** 。你背叛了我的信任。”

Tony呛了一口，咖啡从他的鼻子里喷出来了一点，Clint抱着他的盘子跳到旁边。“ ** **我才没有**** 。看清楚你是在和谁说话，Barton。”他挣扎着从满嘴的咖啡憋出这句话，然后再次调整了一下坐姿。

Clint张大了嘴，然后他瞪大眼睛，手指戳上了Tony的脸。“ ** **你完全就有**** 。你就是因为今年想不出任何计划才这么说的。啊哈！我逮住你了，你这个 ** **胆小鬼**** 。”他得意洋洋的说，在餐桌对面重新放下自己的盘子。

“你怎么 ** **胆敢**** 质疑恶作剧大师。”Tony说，他的脸还因为之前抢到咖啡而涨得通红。但讲不定也是因为别的。

“噢，那就来啊，告诉我你的计划，证明我是错， ** **大师**** 。”Clint挑衅的说，叉子在Tony的脸边上挥舞。

“哈！你会为此后悔的，相信我，别做这种可笑的事。”Tony危险的眯起眼睛，枫糖浆有一点掉在了他的脸上。

“总有人会后悔的，但我打赌不会是我。”Clint露出微笑，“怎么样，Stark？我在此挑战你。”他猛地把叉子扔到Tony面前。那玩意儿上满是枫糖浆，看起来怪恶心。

“你以为我这样就会上当？太可爱了，Barton。大师的名号是我的，没人能抢走。”Tony嗤笑一声，用一根指头把那根叉子支开。

“那就承认你已经无计可施。”Clint邪恶的微笑，弓起肩膀凑近，“这也不是什么大事，来嘛，Stark，不只是你一个人，所有的伟人都会有这样的一天，在完成了最终杰作之后 ** **郁郁而终**** 。”

“我没有无计可施，我只是不屑于——”Tony还没说完，抖报纸的声音就打断了他。Steve一直坐在餐桌另一头，他咳嗽了一下，放下了手里的报纸。

“我可以参与。”他说，在确认两个人都看向他之后。

一阵尴尬的沉默。

“愚人节听起来很有意思。”他又补充。

“这不是你的战争，队长，别为难自己。”Tony立刻回答他，翻了翻眼睛。

“但看来这也不是你的战争了，不是吗，大师？”Steve耸耸肩。

“哈哈，很有意思，”Tony面无表情的笑了两声，“去年你可不是这么说的。”

“人可以改变。”Steve再次耸肩，“怎么样， ** **大师**** ？接受挑战？”他看向Tony，挑衅的抬起一根眉毛。

“我怎么能不给美国队长这个面子， ** **新人**** 。”Tony露出一个完美得体的假笑，握住Steve伸出的手。

“好极了。”Steve露出一个满意的表情，他推开椅子站起来，走向门口的时候又折了回来。

“噢还有，”他靠近Tony，一只手撑着桌子，另一只手的拇指在他的下巴上抹了一下，他的大半个身体都罩住了Tony，有形的压力让Tony瞪大眼睛但是一动没动。“你这儿有点东西。”他这么说，然后抽身的时候把拇指塞进了嘴里。

Tony目瞪口呆。

接着他走出了厨房。

又一阵沉默之后，Clint清清嗓子。

“美国队长对钢铁侠，目前局势1-0。”

“闭嘴。”Tony咳嗽一声，端起咖啡又猛喝了一口。他的心跳加快，说明这绝对 _ _不是__ 个好主意，但显然现在后悔已经晚了。“这事儿没完。”他说完就走出了厨房。

Natasha擦着他的肩膀走进来，然后就立刻停住了。

“为什么到处都是枫糖浆和咖啡？”她面无表情的问。

“因为，我亲爱的，一场战争开始了。”Clint捡起自己粘腻的叉子，神秘的眨眨眼睛，“有兴趣下注吗？选我们的正义队长，还是钢铁之子？”

Natasha没有回答，只是在拉开离他最远的椅子的时候露出一个微笑。

*

近身战斗训练听起来像是个好开始。

Tony Stark很有可能会赢，这是事实。不只因为这个人是天生的控制家，还因为有全能的Jarvis站在他这边。他还没有统治世界的唯一原因应该是Pepper拒绝再给自己增加任何工作量。

但Steve Rogers，美国队长，正义和美国精神的代表人物，他看上去当然不像是那种会往队友的后脖颈里倒蜂蜜的类型，但谁知道呢？他绝对有能力做到冷酷无情，如果他目标准确而且坚定不移的话。他也不容易输。

而现在这两位正在拳击场里绕着对方转着圈。

“所以，说说看，是什么改变了你的想法，大兵？”Tony说，假装是完全的漫不经心。“就我所知，上次你对于我的愚人节礼物的评价是‘不负责任的愚蠢的行为，你很有可能伤害到周围的人甚至你自己’，原封不动。”

“仔细想想，其实那个会不断喷出粉红色废气的摩托挺有意思的。女士们都很喜欢。”Steve回答，露出一个完美无瑕的微笑。“当然，我也很有可能只是单纯的无聊了，”

“上帝啊，美国队长 ** **无聊了**** ，快告诉媒体。”Tony回以假笑，他夸张的向前跳了一步，接着又立刻退回来，一个挑衅的假动作。“拜托，我答应了你的挑战，我最起码也有权利知道为什么。”

Steve不为所动，他迈着稳重的步子，双眼紧紧盯着他的目标，“你答应了我的挑战是为了证明你还没有无计可施，”他翘起嘴角，侧了一下头，“向Barton，我只是助燃剂。”

“这没有回答我的问题。”Tony翻了个白眼。Steve趁机挥拳靠近，他勉强躲过去，顺势低下身体一个扫腿，目标一个后退躲开。他们再次拉开了距离，Tony露出一个危险的微笑，“噢，队长，你肯定有目的。去年你 ** **憎恨**** 愚人节，今年就忽然决定要参与进来了？来嘛，满足可怜的恶作剧大师的好奇心。”

“恶作剧大师需要留意他自己的脚下。”Steve回以一个无辜的表情，接着便快速俯身一个扫腿，和Tony一模一样的动作，只是他的速度快得多而且逮住了个空挡。

Tony摔在自己的背上，一阵头晕目眩，他还没来得及喘过气，一个超级士兵就压在了他的身上。

这不是擒拿压制住对手，这只是单纯的压在了他的身上。

“呃。”Tony艰难地说。

“你在干嘛？”他又补充，有点不自在的。他现在完完全全的被Steve罩在了地上，这人就像是一尊湿热的肌肉墙，额头就抵着他自己的，狭隘空间里Tony没可能推开他，准确来说，他根本就不能动，现在这个状况下他就连说话也没法避免碰到一些非常不该碰的部位。

而见鬼的美国队长还在冲他 _ _微笑__ 。好像他对现在的状况满意的很。

Tony屏住呼吸，告诉自己要集中注意力。即使他们俩算得上是黏在了一块儿的腿对此毫无帮助。

“恶作剧。”Steve轻快的这么回答，呼吸里带着橙汁的味道。

然后他低头，嘴角短暂快速的擦过了Tony的，他们的嘴唇几乎就要碰上。而Steve脸上的表情说明他绝对是故意的。

Tony瞪大眼睛，觉得浑身僵硬。

Steve终于离场的时候Tony还在原地躺着，一动没动。想着刚才天杀的到底 _ _发生了什么__ 。

*

“说真的，有人得和他说清楚。”这是Tony在中午见到Clint后的第一句话。

“你也中午好。还有，不，你只是觉得自己快输了，”Clint笑的非常邪恶，一口咬住他的西兰花。“你现在是在认输吗，铁人？”

“你在开玩笑吗，Barton？这不是输赢的问题，他犯规了！看在天杀的上帝的份上，”Tony愤怒的瞪着Clint，“那从任何意义层面来说都不是恶作剧，那是职场 ** **性骚扰**** 。我不敢相信我会这么说，但是有人得去和美国队长谈谈恶作剧和性骚扰之间的区别。”他敲着桌子，给了Clint严厉的一瞥。Clint没有理他。

“拜托，”Clint夸张的用力嚼着嘴里的西兰花，“他只是帮你擦了擦脸，还有在训练的时候不小心绊倒在你的嘴上。那算不上性骚扰，那只是一些让你觉得不爽的意外，”他接着又拍了拍Tony的肩膀，“有时候这种事也是会发生的，你得学习着习惯，孩子。”

Tony翻了个白眼，不耐烦得把他的手拍开，“听听你自己在说什么，Barton，那是美国队长，他不会绊倒，他肯定是故意的，相信我。”他烦躁的咬着拇指，绕过餐桌让自己跌进沙发里。“他肯定在计划什么，试图通过这些行为达到什么目的。”

而且讲不定现在自己的状态正在让他离成功 _ _更近一步__ ，Tony想要告诉自己想点别的，但是他一冷静下来就又会想到之前Steve离他有多近，他们的嘴唇之间的距离有 _ _多近__ 。这不是个好兆头。Tony懊恼的呻吟着，用力把脑袋向后埋进沙发垫里。

“你说的好像这是件坏事。”Clint悠闲的说。

“这 ** **就是**** 件坏事。我不喜欢输，尤其不喜欢输给队长。”Tony高声回答。

“你还不喜欢他是正确的时候，”Clint好心的替他补充，“说真的，仔细想想你们俩之间的关系真的挺复杂的。”

“闭嘴。”Tony威胁的冲他眯起眼睛。

“咬我。”Clint微笑着回答。

Tony还没来得及回点什么，警报就响了。他们短暂的对视一眼，之前的谈话目标在这个时候快步走进厨房里。

美国队长表情严肃，右手握着盾，冲他们两个点点头。这样看的时候绝对没人会认为他会是性骚扰同事的那类人。“Doom博士在市中心，我们现在就过去。”他说。

Tony没回答，巧妙地换了个角度，用不会被发现的怀疑的眼神继续盯着Steve。

Clint叹了一口气，把西兰花扔回盘子里。“当然了，愚人节对反派们当然没有半点意义。说真的，我是这儿唯一在乎愚人节的权利的人吗？”

没人理他，不过Clint也知道这有挺好的原因。比如说Doom和性骚扰。

*

Clint在想到Doom和性骚扰的时候，他的意思是这两个词是分开的。

但当复仇者在市中心集结后，他们看到的场景挺惊人。Doom一如既往的穿着一身盔甲和披风的戏剧化造型，唯一的问题在于他腰上的那条平时都会有的绿色的玩意儿不见了。现在他的那个位置只剩下闪着银光的盔甲。说真的，这样看Clint都不明白为什么一开始他会需要那玩意儿。

但无论怎么着，Doom看起来都还是正在为此 ** **怒火中烧**** 。

“愚蠢！无知！”Doom怒吼着，一块巨石砸在地上，街上的裂缝和障碍物已经越来越多。“你们怎么胆敢拿走我的东西！”

“呃，伙计们，”钢铁侠说，听起来像是被逗乐了，“总有人得问的，所以，”他清了清嗓子，“Doom是不是被恶作剧了？”

Doom的怒吼和又一块巨石回答了他的问题。

“说真的，我不知道是谁做到的，但我愿意把我的恶作剧大师的名号让给他。”钢铁侠听起来是真的完全的佩服。“就，这是个杰作，完完全全的杰作。”他的语气里是纯粹的惊叹。

“如果你是指一个恶作剧让Doom毁了大半个市中心的话，那我同意你。”美国队长说，依然保持着冷静，他正在找一个可以接近Doom的切入口。

“拜托，队长，”钢铁侠听起来像是翻了个白眼，“有点幽默感。没有人员伤亡，而我心甘情愿给这些东西买单。”

“这不代表平民应该这样随意的接近一个危险的超级反派。”队长的语气非常不赞同，接着猛地跳上一块石头，抓住机会扔出盾牌正中Doom的手臂。钢铁侠借机一炮把他轰了下去。

“我没记错的话，几个小时前你对愚人节的态度还不是这样的。”他在Steve的身边停住之，双臂环胸，语气听起来相当危险，“所以这到底是怎么回事，队长？只是针对我的把戏？”

队长转过来，侧头冲他挑起一根眉毛，表情在这场战斗开始之后第一次放松了下来。“可以这么说。”他轻快的回答。

“你，”Tony对这话的反应非常大，他把面具收上去，危险的冲Steve眯起眼睛，一只手指戳上他的胸口，“在玩一个非常危险的游戏，队长。”

“我玩过更危险的。”Steve只是冲他微笑，跨前一步抬手握住了他的那根手指。

Tony立刻把手指抽出来，并且猛地向后跳了一步，这人现在的每个动作都挺有暗示性，这对团队合作来说实在是会有点问题。而这正是一直以来他在试图避免的，见鬼。

“你想干什么？”他警惕的盯着Steve。

“什么都没干。”Steve耸耸肩，表情维持在完美无缺的无辜上。

在他们身后Clint正把Doom绑起来，他叹了口气，“用不着管我，只是在这儿认真的工作。”

甚至连Doom都没理他。

*

下午的时候Bruce和Natasha完成各自的任务回来了，Thor依然在阿斯加德，显然Loki还是拥有一些愚人节精神的。

“你错过了Doom被恶作剧。”Clint把这个作为打招呼。

Natasha只是挑起一根眉毛，Bruce摆摆手表示愚人节惊吓对他而言不太健康就回自己房间去了。Tony坐在沙发上抱着他的pad啃着指甲，用警惕的目光看着Steve。这人现在把空闲下来的时间都用在了干这事儿上，Steve倒是丝毫不介意，依然该做什么做什么，现在他就坐在沙发另一头画画，专心致志的，显然那一头射过来的热视线对他而言毫无干扰。

“情况如何？”Natasha在Clint旁边坐下。

“如你所见的那样。”Clint干巴巴的回答。“老鹰一号正在对老鹰二号施行全天二十四小时的监视，老鹰二号表现的没法更加不在乎。他们压根就没有愚人节精神，我不知道为什么我们是朋友。”

“噢。”Natasha做了个真可怜的表情，然后一口喝干了他的下午茶。

在Clint能做点什么维护他的尊严之前，沙发那边有了动静。

Steve站起来，走过去，然后把手里的素描本递给了Tony。

Tony没接，只是继续警惕的盯着Steve。

“这只是一幅画。画不会吃人，Tony。”Steve翻了翻眼睛，但是翘着嘴角，看起来非常像是被逗乐了。

“永远不会只是一幅画而已。”Tony冲他眯起眼睛，但还是接了过来，Steve看他接过去之后就转身走了，看上去目标是他自己的房间。

然后沙发那边就彻底没有声音了。

Clint和Natasha短暂的对视一眼。

“队长给你了什么，铁罐？”Clint从位置上跳起来，几步晃悠到Tony背后试图偷看一眼。这其实完全不必要，因为Tony浑身僵硬一动都没动。像是被一拳揍在了胃上的那种僵硬。

然后Clint就看到的是素描本上的Tony。准确来说是铅笔画的，但笔触非常真实，就是Tony现在盘坐在沙发上的这个姿势，他穿着背心和运动裤，赤着脚踩在柔然的沙发垫子上，正垂着头看着手里的pad，睫毛搭下来看起来不必要的浓密，左手的拇指抵着自己的下嘴唇，Clint当然知道他只是在啃指甲，但这种细节被毫无保留的展露在画在纸上，看起来就有种非常微妙的感觉。

他吹了声口哨。“起码这不是性骚扰。”他说。

“这比性骚扰还要糟糕。”Tony给了他尖锐的一瞥，动作有些暴躁的把本子合上。“我 ** **不知道**** 这是什么。”

这是实话，他没法给Steve到目前为止的行为找到一个合理的解释，之前暗示性的行为不是恶作剧，一副他自己的素描当然也不是。找到合理的解释本来应该是他最擅长的，而现在他唯一能确认的是今天是愚人节，Steve在今天做的所有事都不能被当做是 _ _真的__ 。

 _ _不是真的。__ Tony思考着意识到这点是否真的让他松了一口气。

“看起来也不像是恶作剧。伙计，如果今天不是愚人节，我会告诉你队长是在试图约你出去。”Clint同情的说。

“哈哈，很好笑。”Tony干巴巴说，摆摆手又站起来，拿着素描本和pad往楼下走，看起来有点疲倦，“我要跳过晚饭。”

Clint挑起眉毛，回头的时候对上Natasha若有所思的表情。

“铁罐是不是快输了？”他凑过去问。

“我怎么知道。”Natasha翻翻眼睛，给自己又泡了一杯红茶。

“我还以为你什么都知道。”Clint眯起眼睛。

她只是沉默回以微笑，然后就端着红茶走出了厨房。

“今天其实是忽视鹰眼日，是不是？”他叹了口气。

*

有人敲响工作间的玻璃的时候，Tony头也没抬，“我说了我要跳过晚饭。”

“现在早就过了晚饭的时间了，Tony。”Steve打开门走进来。

“呃。”Tony抬起头，瞪着他，僵硬的站在原地。

Steve只是翻了翻眼睛，“现在已经过了12点了，Tony，我不会再做什么了。”

Tony再次自己确认了一下时间后才放松了一点，他过侧头看到Steve站在自己的工作台对面。他看起来完全的自在而且坦然，而那种已经持续了一整天的打结的感觉依然没有从自己的胃里消失。

Tony强迫自己继续手里的工作，起码工作能够让他找回一点熟悉感。“所以，你之前的那些到底是在做什么？顺便问一句，有没有人找你聊过恶作剧原本的定义？”他轻快的说，竭力忽略可能得到的答案带来的不安。

Steve张了张嘴却没说出什么，接着居然避开了Tony在意识到他的沉默后抬头看过来的视线。

这让Tony略带惊讶的挑起眉毛，这种动作在今天之后看起来几乎都有点陌生了。但接着Steve低头笑了一下，看着手里的摩托钥匙，再次抬头的时候看起来像是下定了什么决心，“只是在得到你的注意力。”他耸耸肩回答。

“相信我，队长，你绝对得到了我全部的注意力。”Tony干巴巴的回答，那种不适感更强了，而且他能感觉到胸膛里心跳的加快。他站直了一点。“所以，你要得到我的注意力干嘛？”

“干这个。”Steve说，脸上露出了一个前所未有的表情。他看起来就像是在紧张自己要做的事是否 _ _正确__ 。而这个表情让Tony也跟着紧张起来，他想要说点什么缓解凝固的气氛，但Steve把手撑在工作台上，然后就朝他靠了过来。他的动作不快，如果Tony想的话他随时都可以躲开。

他没有。

Steve的嘴唇温暖，呼吸里这次带着红茶的香味，他的发梢垂下来一点蹭着Tony的额头，有点痒，但是感觉不差。

这是一个货真价实的贴唇吻，Steve没闭上眼睛，蓝眼睛一直看着Tony，似乎在反复确认自己没有做任何让对方觉得不适的事。

他们分开的时候，Tony只是眨了眨眼睛。

他当然往这方面想过Steve，不只是今天。但那也只是想过而已，他们是钢铁侠和美国队长，同事也是朋友。Tony没有自信如果他真的试图做些什么，而队长说 _ _不__ 的话，他们之间的关系能维持下来，复仇者需要钢铁侠和美国队长，而Tony也需要Steve，所以他最后的决定就是理智的把那些 _ _他认为__ 不切实际的想法都搁置一边。

直到今天Steve的行为和刚才的那个吻把这一切都给重新翻了出来。

而当这真的发生了，这和Tony认为的 _ _完全__ 不一样。就好像其实根本没有比Steve凑上来亲吻自己更加自然、理所应当的事。

Tony没有躲开，因为他 _ _不想__ 躲开，也因为Steve也不想要他躲开。

而意识到这点让他 _ _心跳如雷__ 。

“12点已经过了。”Tony最终艰难的说，从脑内的一片混乱里拽出一点理智来。他听见自己的声音有点含糊，这没办法，他的喉咙正在发紧，心脏在胸膛里不健康的狂跳。

“我知道。”Steve点点头，看起来终于不太紧张了。但他也没有拉开他们之间的距离，双臂依然撑在工作台上，看起来耐心而且带着 _ _那个__ 微笑。就好像他在等Tony自己过去。

而Tony意识到自己也的确想要过去。愚人节已经过了，而且美国队长从不向他的朋友撒谎。

理智重新回炉，Tony这才发现自己仍然紧紧握着一把螺丝刀，他松开手，感到自己的手指已经有些僵硬。他缓慢呼出一口气，低头的时候又忍不住咧开嘴。这感觉挺蠢的，因为显然他长久以来的这些担心其实都没有半点意义，但与此同时这感觉也非常的 _ _好__ 。

“所以，你的愚人节计划其实是没有计划？”他重新抬头，看到Steve为此终于冲他真正的露出了最熟悉的那种微笑。

“愚人节算是铺垫，为了之后真正的目的。”他轻快地说。

“所以，你真正的目的是什么？”Tony冲他挑起一根眉毛。

“和去年的目的一样。”Steve耸耸肩回答。

这倒是让Tony瞪大了眼睛。“等等，你去年就计划要约我出去？”他不可置信的问。

“呃。”Steve艰难的说，“有可能？不过那时候你看起来很……忙碌。”

Tony张张嘴又闭上了，去年愚人节他确实很忙，忙着成为恶作剧大师，而且这其中的目标还包括了Steve本人。说实话，如果这样考虑的话，在那之后Steve的 ** **很多**** 行为都能被完美的解释了。

“呃。”Tony说。

“对啊，呃。”Steve干巴巴的回答。

“至少今年你的目的达到了？”Tony露出一个讨好的笑脸，巧妙的避开了尴尬的道歉阶段。

“还不算，”Steve笑着摇摇头，显然非常明白他在做什么，“你还没答应和我出去。”

他拿出钥匙在Tony面前晃了晃，“所以，”他一本正经的清了清嗓子，“我能有这个荣幸邀请你出去吗，Stark先生？”Steve说话的时候眼睛明亮，完全投入的看着Tony，他不知道以前自己 _ _怎么会__ 没注意到这个的。

Tony当然会答应，他知道自己肯定会答应，只除了一点点的小问题。

“或许我们该坐我的车去。”他用一个完美的微笑试图把这个问题带过去。

Steve的表情起先是疑惑，接着就变成了介于恼火和逗乐了之间。他叹了口气，“又是我的车？”他收起钥匙，在Tony终于绕过工作台把自己塞进他的两臂之间的时候配合的收拢手臂。

Tony的这个动作和脸上的表情显然回答了问题。

“我以为你真的只是很想要我的名号。”他尴尬的说，把手挂在Steve的肩膀上。

“你自己就把名号让出去了，还是给了一个袭击了Doom的平民。”Steve毫不留情的回答，但还是收紧手臂环着他的后背。

“那是因为那 ** **确实是**** 杰作，起码Doom自己就绝对不会忘记这件事。”Tony义正言辞的强调。他是认真的觉得自己说的没错。

“好吧，”Steve翻翻眼睛，但最终还是忍不住露出一个微笑，“这说明你认输了？”

“你也没赢。”Tony耸耸肩，拉长手臂几乎把自己挂在Steve身上。

“所以你真的不喜欢我赢的时候？”Steve扶着他的腰，略微低下头，他们之间几乎没有距离，视线在Tony的嘴唇和眼睛之间飘动。

“还有你是对的的时候。”Tony补充，翘起嘴角。接着他就勾住Steve的脖子把他压向自己。


End file.
